That 90's Fic
by soccergurl1990
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Book two of 'The Incredible' series, Violet, Dash, and JackJack go backin time to stop their mom from making a pact with a guy named Steve, but when they need help, it's who they least expect! A JackJack problem story, R&R please!
1. So Close To Death, You Can Feel It!

A/N: Here's my new story! It's part of the series following Déjà vu All Over Again! Read Please!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 1: So Close To Death You Can Feel It!

Violet and Jack-Jack were sitting at the dining room table looking through picture albums "There's not one picture in here of me!" yelled Jack-Jack

"Well, you weren't exactly camera shy." Said Violet

"Oh, but here are some pictures of you and Dash," said Jack-Jack "Oh look here's a picture of you and mom, oh, a picture of you Dash and dad!"

Violet picked up a picture and smiled "Here's a picture of you and mom." Said Violet, showing a picture of Helen reading to a young Jack-Jack

"How old was I in that picture, three?" asked Jack-Jack, his smiled turned into a frown I don't even remember that, a year later mom and dad died on us."

"Oh, come on Jack-Jack!"

Jack-Jack glared at her "Don't you dare flip the full fist name card!"

Violet laughed. Dash came running in, he looked nervous "Dash, what are you doing?"

"You know that nice man Violet, which was a friend of mom's that was always so sweet?"

"Steve?"

"Yeah, well, he's coming over today!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Think about it," said Dash "When was the last time he was over?"

"Um," said Violet, and then she suddenly realized "before mom died!"

"Exactly!" said Dash "And he doesn't know that she is dead!"

"So…"

"I'm going to try to break it to him," said Dash "How's this: 'I'm sorry to say this, but for the past sixteen years, Helen Parr has been dead.'" Violet laughed "Or, how about this: 'Did you know that Helen was Elastigirl, so that means she's dead!'"

"I'd go with the first one!" said Violet "Then tell him that she was Elastigirl, don't tell him full on!"

"Who's Steve?" asked Jack-Jack

Before they could answer, the doorbell rang. They all ran over to the door, getting ready to tell him!

Dash opened the door "Hello, come on in!"

"Wow, you kids have gotten so big!"

"Well, it has been over twenty years!" stated Violet "All grown up!"

"Where's Helen?"

Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack looked at each other nervously; Dash was the first to speak "Helen has been dead for…"

"…sixteen years, I know."

"H-how do you know that?" asked Violet nervously

"I know that your mom was Elastigirl and what I do know that she gave me half of your powers!"

"Our mom would never do that!" yelled Violet

All of a sudden, Steve put up a ring that made the Incredibles drop in pain "Yes, you can feel your blood boiling; your body's overheating, and soon death will take over you."

Dash and Violet were to far away to do something, but Jack-Jack wasn't, he kicked Steve and made him trip!

The ring loss focus and they ran up to the attic, Violet looked around panicking, while Jack-Jack and Dash were trying to put up stuff against the door "Violet, put a really strong force field against the door to hold all the stuff up!" yelled Dash, Violet went over and used most of her energy on the door.

"What are we going to do?" asked Violet "We can't just avoid him forever we have to do something!"

"How bout this?" asked Jack-Jack, he showed them something that looked like a telephone booth

"What are we going to do call the police and tell them that some crazy villain with powers is trying to kill us?"

"No, this is somehow a time machine!"

"How can you tell?" asked Violet

"Because, look!" answered Jack-Jack, he showed them a note, it said:

_Dear kids:_

_Your father and I made a time machine, if you ever need it and don't know when the date was, type in the situation, it'll know where to go!_

_Love you,_

_Mom_

Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack's eyes went wide, it was interrupted by a bang on the door "We've got to get out of here!" exclaimed Violet

They got in side the time machine and typed in on the little keypad _'to stop mom from giving away half of our powers to Steve.'_

They pressed the go button and they were on their way. There was so much force; it felt as if they were being pushed to the ground!

It finally stopped, they got out and saw that they were no longer in their regular attic, in somebody else's attic "Where are we?" asked Dash

"I don't know," answered Violet "It looks familiar"

All of a sudden they heard a phone ring "Who's phone is that?" asked Violet

They opened the door and heard a lady's voice talking "Granny?"

Jack-Jack looked at Dash "You go!"

"No you go!" said Dash

"No you go!" said Jack-Jack

"No, she goes!" said Dash

Violet looked at both of them and they pushed her out of the doorway, they shut the door on her.

Violet walked down the stairs quietly, she looked down at the lady, and the lady was talking on the phone "Why would I order three pounds of chicken?" asked the lady, then she hung up the phone, she sighed "Teens these days!"

All of a sudden, two little kids, a girl and a boy, ran toward the lady, the lady stopped them "Violet, Dash, no running in the house!"

The Violet at the top of the stairs mouth dropped at what she heard, she ran back up the stairs where she opened the door of the attic and walked in.

Dash noticed her sudden look of surprise "What did you see?"

Violet looked at him "I saw us Dash!"

Dash looked surprised at what she just said.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Did you like it so far? I hope you did! Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	2. Confused Family Members

A/N: Thankies for the reviews guys! Glad you like it so far! If you think that was almost unbearable to wait for, about five more stories, you'll be waiting me to update on the fist day the first chapter came out, it's going to be almost unbearable to wait for! Read please!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 2: Confused Family Members

"What are you talking about?" asked Dash "Are you sure you saw us?"

"Yes, Dash look around," answered Violet "an old computer, a cassette player, cassette tapes of Britney Spears, Backstreet Boys, and N'Sync, and a pet rock!"

"Hey, I never listened to those groups, I listened to 80's rock groups!" said Dash "Although I thought Britney Spears was hot though!"

Violet glared at him, she looked over at Jack-Jack, who was looking at the time machine "It's broken!"

"What?" asked Violet

"It's like it just broke!"

"Maybe it wasn't finished in this time." Said Violet "Okay, let's get downstairs and tell Granny!"

"And tell her what that 'hi we're the ghost of grandchildren future'?" asked Jack-Jack "even granny would have trouble understanding that!"

Violet sighed "Let's just get out of here, come on!"

They walked down the stairs and saw granny on the phone talking again "Wait a minute Helen, slow down what?"

Dash walked over to the phone on the wall of the stairs and picked it up and put his hand over the mouthpiece, listening.

Violet noticed him "Dash!" exclaimed Violet "What are you doing?"

"Shh" said Dash

Both Jack-Jack and Violet walked over to him and listened in, they heard Helen's voice "I went over to my friends place for lunch and she had a premonition!"

"Is that really mom's voice?" asked Jack-Jack

Dash nodded his head, smiling "Yes!"

They heard Granny's voice "Of what?"

"Of Violet, being taken by a villain!" answered Helen

"Well, Helen, that's impossible!" said Granny "I mean, it's against the law to have any villains like that come!"

"No," said Helen "she saw it, a girl and two boys!"

Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack "Do you think she's talking about us?" asked Violet

Granny hung up the phone, and walked away, Dash hung the phone and followed Violet and Jack-Jack down the stairs.

Violet stopped at the end and saw little Dash and Violet run in the living room, and to her surprise, the little Violet squinted her eyes and the little kid couch moved to block the path to the other room!

"No fair using magic!" exclaimed little Dash

"Whoa!" exclaimed Dash

Violet's eyes went wide "Wait a minute; I had my telekinesis powers back then?"

"Whoa, this is creepy!" said Jack-Jack

"If you had your telekinesis powers back then, then that means…"

All of a sudden little Violet was getting ahead of little Dash and he froze her. He ran toward the other side and unfroze her!

"You little twerp!" exclaimed little Violet

Dash nodded his head "The good old days!"

Violet glared at him and she went down the stairs and toward the little ones "Hey"

"Hi!" said little Violet, she took her finger and pointed it at her Violet's stubby little nose

Violet smiled and took her finger and pointed it at hers "You got one too!"

Violet picked up her little self and gave her a hug, but then Granny came in "How many times do I have to tell you…" before she could say anything else she noticed the other Violet was hugging the little one, she dropped the plate she was drying.

"Granny," said Violet putting down the little one and backing toward her brothers "I can explain!"

Granny put up one hand and then the other and Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack went flying through the front door, all screaming, when they hit the ground, Violet was the first to speak "Oh, god, lets go!"

They ran down the stairs of the front of the house, Dash was the first to speak "Granny sure had her power down!"

"She is one scary super!" said Jack-Jack

"I don't remember having those powers at that age, do you?" asked Dash

"No, I thought we got them for the first time eighteen years ago when granny died." Answered Violet

Jack-Jack picked up a newspaper, and pointed it to Violet and Dash, it said, May 26, 1998

"I was eight and you were four Dash." Said Violet

"So mom isn't even near being pregnant with me!" said Jack-Jack

"Well, we've got to go see mom and warn her about Steve." Said Violet

"This time we have to convince mom better than we convinced granny," stated Dash "we have to use our powers."

"Well she's on the lookout for three villains now!"

"Well maybe two of us should approach her, just incase." Said Dash

"Well since I don't have any powers that could not have people looking at me," said Jack-Jack "I think it should be you two. I'll just stand outside and watch for Steve"

"Well that doesn't seem fair Jack, not being able to see mom." Said Violet

"I know, it's not." Said Jack-Jack "But I got over that a long time ago. I don't need to see mom." Both Violet and Dash looked at him "No really it's fine." Jack-Jack sighed "We better get going if we want to catch Steve."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jack-Jack looked around and saw a theater that had the movie 'A Bug's Life' on it; he looked in amazement before walking over to the restaurant.

Dash and Violet walked inside of Johnny Rockets, Violet was amazed "Wow, this place hasn't changed one bit!" said Violet, they took a seat "Wouldn't, didn't?"

"Give it up I know what you mean!" said Dash, he looked around "I don't see mom anywhere do you?"

Violet picked up a menu "No"

Dash's eyes went wide "Vi"

Violet looked up from the menu and her eyes went wide too as they saw a lady with medium sized red hair, it was their mom!

She put down the drinks of the other table and walked away "I don't remember her working here." Said Dash "I don't remember her working at all; I thought she was a house wife?"

"Well before dad got us relocated for the what, the third time, he was a business man that used to travel a lot around the world and mom had to pay off the bills someway." Answered Violet "I remember she'd always used to come in late and she'd kiss me on the cheek and she always smelled like hamburgers!"

Both Dash and Violet smiled at this comment, Dash was the first to speak up "You're lucky, you have more memories than me."

"Yeah, but at least you have memories," said Violet "poor Jack, he doesn't have any."

Helen walked through the door of the kitchen with plates of food in her hand "Oh here she comes!" said Dash "What do we do if she recognizes us?"

"Well, if she does you'll freeze the place and when we don't freeze, she'll believe us when we tell her who we are." Answered Violet "How do I look?" asked Violet

"Fine" answered Dash

Helen walked over to them "What can I get you?"

Violet and Dash didn't say anything; they just stared at her like she was a star that they've wanted to meet so badly.

"Okay, I'll come back!" said Helen

"No wait we're ready!" said Dash "Aren't we Violet?"

"Velcro," interrupted Violet, Helen looked at them suspiciously "Velcro slippers, he can say random things at random times, like when in a clothes store, and a clerk comes up to us and he'll ask for burgers."

While Dash was pretending to look through the menu, Helen started talking "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"Yeah, so do you." Said Violet "But no, I don't think so."

Dash dropped the menu and put up his hands, over and over again, Violet gave him a look "What's the matter?"

"I can't freeze, you try."

Violet squinted her eyes at a glass of water, but it wasn't working "Okay, how is that possible?"

All of a sudden they heard a ladies voice coming from the other side of the restaurant "Helen, phone!"

"Uh, okay thanks!" Helen yelled back "I'll, uh, be back."

"Wait!" yelled Dash "We know you're Elastigirl!"

Violet eyes went wide at what he just said, her face also full anger!

Helen looked around to see if anybody had heard what he said "How'd you know that?"

Dash chuckled "I know this is going to sound really weird but we're your…"

"…cousins!" Violet finished Dash's sentence "From out of town."

"Right, cousins, and we need to tell you something very important about what's going to happen today." Said Dash

Helen leaned over to them and whispered something to them "It's against the law for me to do any super work, sorry." She walked away

Violet took her head and slammed it on the table, Dash sighed "I panicked; I didn't know what to say!"

"She doesn't even know that she can still do superhero work without any government knowing!"

"That's our mom." Said Dash "What about our powers?"

"Yeah, how weird is that, I mean, little Violet and little Dash have powers!" said Violet

"Maybe only one set of us can have powers at a time in the same time?" said Dash

Violet stared at him; she nodded her head "Thank you Mr. Spock."

Dash rolled his eyes.

Back at the other side of the restaurant, Helen was talking on the phone "I was working mom, that's why I couldn't take your call."

"In your friend's premonition, did she describe the villains?" asked granny

"The villains?" asked Helen "No, I didn't see their faces why?"

"Well I saw them, all three of them here and the girl was holding Violet!"

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, thanks to me!"

"I'm coming home." Stated Helen, she hung up the phone and grabbed her coat; she looked over at Violet and Dash who were talking and walked out the back way.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Helen was walking toward her car and Jack-Jack was walking the other way not looking when they ran into each other!

Both of them apologized and Jack-Jack helped her pick up her stuff. He looked up at her and stared, he knew who she was.

Helen looked up at him and smiled "I'm such a klutz sometimes."

Jack-Jack smiled "Really?" asked Jack-Jack "Me too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Jack-Jack picked up her keys, and noticed a picture of Violet and Dash on the key chain "Are these your children?"

"Yeah, Violet and Dash," answered Helen "They're a handful, but I love them to death."

Jack-Jack smiled "They're so cute!"

Helen smiled "Thank you," said Helen "Well, goodbye now!"

"So soon?"

Helen looked confused "Excuse me?"

A police officer walked up behind them "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, thank you officer." answered Helen

Jack-Jack turned around; he recognized who it was immediately "Steve!"

"I'm late," said Helen "Thanks again."

Helen ran over to her car and got in and drove away.

Steve started to walk away, but Jack-Jack caught up to him "Excuse me, do you know how to get to Berkley?"

"Out of my way!" said Steve; he pushed Jack-Jack out of the way!

Jack-Jack went up to him and kicked him on the leg and Steve fell over. Jack-Jack tried to burn the Steve's keys with is laser vision, but it didn't work, he was confused, he had no choice but to throw it across the street!

Jack-Jack ran inside the restaurant and went over to Violet and Dash, Violet noticed him "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Steve is here!"

"What?" asked Dash "Where?"

"Run!" demanded Jack-Jack

They all ran out of the restaurant by the side door.

Luckily they did that because Steve came through the front door looking around for them!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Nice and long chapter, I thought it was a pretty cute chapter! Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	3. He's Going to Cry!

A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't put this in the last chapter, but, if you didn't read 'Déjà vu All Over Again' then you're probably confused with them being all surprised about seeing their mom, well in the first paragraph in the first story of the series is says:

_Four years after their first villain, Violet, 18, Dash, 14, and Jack-Jack, 4, had a terrible tragedy happen when both their parents died from being stabbed by a villain, their only wish to Violet was for her to take care of Dash and Jack-Jack._

So sixteen years later, that makes Violet thirty-four, Dash thirty, and Jack-Jack twenty-one! So there you go for all of you are confused about that problem, any other question's e-mail at: or put them in your review and I'll tell you the answer, if you have a question I'll probably have an answer!

Also, thankies for the reviews guys! Your input is greatly appreciated and if their good, then it'll make my day! The chapter title may not make sense, but I couldn't think of anything else, so I put a funny quote from little Violet later on in the chapter!

BTW, I changed the rating from T to K+ because this isn't a really bad fic, not really worth the T rating.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 3: He's going to cry!

Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were walking down their old neighborhood "Was Steve wearing his ring?" asked Violet

"No, I don't think so." Answered Jack-Jack

"Good thing you told us Jack-Jack that might've been when Steve was going to make his move on mom!" said Dash

"I doubt it." Answered Violet, he turned to Jack-Jack "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Jack-Jack "uh, just seeing mom for the first time and talking to her I just didn't expect to feel so…"

"Feel what?" asked Violet "Good?"

"No, overwhelmed." Answered Jack-Jack

They stopped in font of their old house "Well mom's car is here; at least we know where she is."

"Yeah, question is, how do we get in there, granny must've told her about us by now, she probably thinks we're the villains now." Stated Violet

"Our only option is to wait for Steve to show." Said Dash "But what are we going to do without our powers?"

"Well technically you still have them," stated Jack-Jack, Violet and Dash looked at him confused "if you count little Violet and little Dash. They have powers and we need them! Come on."

They followed Jack-Jack toward the back of the house; they walked into the laundry room "What if granny finds us?" asked Dash

"She'll kill us before Steve has the chance." Answered Violet

"No she won't, observe." Demanded Jack-Jack, he put a metal thing in the airway, they heard a voice

"You said it yourself, the girls are safe with you." Said Helen

"How did you…" asked Violet

"Heating duct to upstairs, Dash taught me how to do it, before mom died, me and Dash used to listen to you and Tony when you used to sneak him up to your room."

Violet gave them both a glare and smacked them both "Jack you stay here and Dash come on; we have to go find the little ones."

Violet and Dash left and Jack-Jack put the heating duct back in and listened.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

In the other room, little Violet and Dash were fighting over a doll "Give me that, that's mine!" yelled little Violet

"You gave it to me!" yelled little Dash

"No I didn't you stole it!" yelled little Violet

Older Violet and Dash walked in and they heard what the little ones were saying "That's right you did steal it!" said Violet

"No I didn't!" said Dash "Shh!"

"Yes you did!"

"Shh!"

They watched as little Violet used her powers to get the doll, older Dash wasn't very happy "Hey that's not fair!"

The little ones turned their attention to older Violet and Dash "You came back!" said little Violet enthusiastically

Older Violet and Dash walked over to them "Yes," said Violet "and we're going to keep it a secret right?"

Little Violet thought about it for a second, she nodded her head "Okay."

"Okay." Older Violet repeated

"You're pretty!" complimented little Violet

"Aw, so are you!" complimented older Violet, she rubbed her younger self's cheeks

Dash rolled his eyes "Oh, give me a break." Older Violet glared at him

"Granny says you bad people" said little Dash

"No, no, no," said older Dash "we're good people; we are uh, just like you."

"Yeah, we're family." Agreed older Violet

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jack-Jack was listening in and he heard something very important "Bob sent me a note, asking to stop by for a cup of coffee over at his hotel."

"Dad?" Jack-Jack asked to himself

"I'm telling you Helen, he's probably going to say he accidentally used his powers and now we have to move!"

"I doubt it, he said just for regular chat, he said that he got there late last night and is checking out and coming home for a bit."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"We're not supposed to go places with strangers." Stated little Violet

"Yes, but, we're not strangers Violet," stated older Violet "Now I know in your heat that you can trust us."

Little Dash put his hands on his hips "If you're really family prove it!"

"Prove it?" asked Dash "How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"Dash!" yelled Violet

Little Dash realized what she just said "Dash?" asked little Dash "Your name's Dash too?"

"Uh, yeah!" answered older Dash, little Dash looked amazed as his mouth hung open "Not only do we have the same name but we," older Dash pulled up his arm where he broke his arm when he was four, and he pulled up little Dash's arm "have the same scar."

Older Violet spoke up "Come on, let's go!"

As they were about to walk out, a little girl came through, in a cop uniform "Freeze!"

Little Dash put up his hands "Okay Kari."

Older Dash noticed what he was about to do "No wait!"

Before little Dash could do anything, he froze older Violet and Dash and Kari!

Little Violet turned to little Dash "I'm telling mom, you're not supposed to freeze people!"

"But she said too!"

Jack-Jack came running in "Vi, Dash, mom is coming!"

Jack-Jack finally noticed frozen older Violet Dash and Violet's long time friend Kari. With the little ones still standing there, looking innocent "Oh, god." He looked at the little ones "Shh!"

Jack-Jack turned around when he heard a voice coming from the stairs "I'm telling you what's going to happen!"

Helen just didn't listen to her, she started walking toward the door "Bye kids, love you!"

Jack-Jack wove his hands, motioning little Dash to unfreeze them, he put up his hands and they unfroze.

Kari noticed Jack-Jack standing there "Whoa! Where did you come from?"

"Yeah, that's a good question!" agreed older Violet

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time!" stated Jack-Jack "Mom just left and…"

Before Jack-Jack could say anymore, he heard granny "Violet! Dash!"

Jack-Jack said something he shouldn't have said "Coming!"

Violet and Dash ran out the back door with the little ones in both of their hands, but Kari followed them "I want to go too!"

Jack-Jack and Dash stopped and turned around "No Kari you have to stay here!" stated Jack-Jack

"NO!" said Kari, pouting and starting to cry

"We got it! We got it!" assured older Dash, hr put down Dash "Okay, freeze her!"

Little Dash put up his hands and froze her; older Dash opened the door and grabbed him.

"Maybe that's why Kari's so suspicious of us." Said older Violet

"Oh who cares!" said older Dash; he noticed keys by the key rack "Okay, granny keeps the keys in the same spot, yes good!"

Granny walked down the stairs with laundry in her hands, she noticed Kari "Oh Kari, did Dash freeze you again? You poor dear!" said granny, she waved her hands over her face "You won't remember a thing!"

Kari came out of the freeze, she looked at granny, and granny asked her a question "Do you know where the kids went?"

"I think the strange people took them." Answered Kari

Granny looked around frantically as she just noticed what she said, she ran out the door in time to see her car go by! She ran inside.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The two Violet's and the two Dash's were over at a park, and older Violet was talking to them "Okay, when we see a bad guy, what do we do?"

Little Violet pointed at little Dash "He's going to cry!"

"Am not," stated little Dash, putting his hands on his hips "I'm going to freeze him!"

"And then I'm going to," little Violet flicked her finger "move him!"

"Okay and then we will all?" asked older Violet

"RUN LIKE THE WIND!" yelled little Violet and little Dash, jumping up and down, very enthusiastically

"Exactly," agreed older Violet "Want to give it a try?"

"YES!" exclaimed little Violet, her hands in a fighting position

Older Violet threw the kickball up in the air and little Dash froze it, after little Violet put up her finger and making the ball fall to the ground!

Older Violet looked up in amazement and whispered something to herself aloud "Wow!"

Little Violet turned around "Can we do it again?"

"Yes! Practice makes perfect!" answered older Violet, little Violet used her eyes to make the ball come back to them, older Violet caught it, and she threw it to other way "Okay, go try it!"

The little ones ran off toward the ball and older Violet sat down next to Jack-Jack on the bench, he was the first to speak up "Man, those kids have some major juice!"

"Well," started Violet "they're younger and they have a lot more energy than we do." Said Violet "Will have, you know, I've never been good with tenses!"

Older Dash walked up to them "Okay, I finally found a payphone, mom is going to visit dad and Steve is on duty till six." Stated Dash

"Good, at least we know where Steve is." Said Violet "The little ones are ready."

"Well I'm not." Said Jack-Jack

Violet looked at him confused "Why not?"

"Mom and dad died before I could grab on to enough to keep them alive in my head." Answered Jack-Jack with a shaky voice "And now they're here, alive, if we stop Steve, we have to figure out a way to get back to our own time, and there's not mom or dad there."

"Well Jack, we don't have a choice." Said Dash

They heard giggling and they saw little Violet and little Dash run over to them, all of a sudden police came up to them "Excuse me, is this your car?"

Violet and Jack-Jack looked at the police with fear in their faces.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Helen walked through the hall of the hotel and knocked on the door of Bob's room, she heard a voice "Come in!"

"Bob?" she asked walking in, it was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. All of a sudden she was grabbed by the wrists and handcuffed! She turned around only to saw the man she saw at the restaurant!

"Can't have you jumping out of the window using your powers Elastigirl!"

"Who are you?"

"Call me Steve."

"Where's Bob?"

"I got him busy, so I can get you!"

Helen started running out of the door when Steve used his ring and made Helen fall to the floor in pain, "Your blood is boiling, and then, death will come."

When Steve stopped, she said asked something "What do you want?"

"What does any villain want?" asked Steve "I want your power Elastigirl! I thought that's all I wanted until I figured out you're the mother of the Incredibles. Ones with the most powerful powers alive, telekinesis, freezing, and premonition"

He walked over to her "No, you're mistaken, there's no way that they can work like that!"

"Yeah, but six years from now it'll happen, just like the same year that you have another child, to make up the team of the most powerful supers!" stated Steve "How do I know? I just do!"

"I saw three villains, a woman and two men!" stated Helen

"I saw them too, at the diner rivals perhaps?" asked Steve, he started whispering something inaudible, it made Helen sink to the floor!

He started to walk toward the door, when Helen said something "Please, I'm begging you! Don't hurt them!"

"There is another option, Helen." Said Steve, he put up his ring one more time enough to make Helen close her eyes, he walked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later…

A man walked through the door, he saw Helen on the floor "Helen?"

She looked up at him "Bob?"

"What happened?"

"You've got to go home, you've got to protect Violet and Dash!" stated Helen, Bob started getting the cuffs off of Helen with lock picks; she started to cry "Some man is out to get them Bob!"

Bob pulled her into a hug once he got the cuffs off of her "If that man goes near them, they have to get through me first!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were in jail; Violet was pacing back and forth while Dash and Jack-Jack were checking out the two girls in the other cell next to them.

Violet looked over at them and rolled her eyes as she walked up to them and grabbed their heads and clunked their heads together so hard that they fell over on the ground.

She noticed the pain that they were in "Oh did that hurt? GOOD!"

"Dude! What's your problem?" asked Dash

"I can't believe we got arrested for kidnapping ourselves!" exclaimed Violet

"Yes, well it should make for a pretty interesting defense." Stated Dash

"Have you not noticed but we're not only stuck in jail but we're stuck in the past?"

"Yes Violet, I've been following." Answered Dash

"You think this is funny?" asked Violet

"Uh, bright side!" said Jack-Jack

Violet sighed "Oh, I dare you!"

"Well maybe we can get to know mom and dad better, or in my case finally." Said Jack-Jack "I mean if we're stuck here we mine as well take advantage of it right? Maybe we can even keep them from dying in this time."

They all looked down, but they all looked up when they heard a woman's voice "5 minutes ma'am."

They all got up when they saw their mom walk over to them. Violet and Jack-Jack walked over to the bars and stood there.

"Who are you guys?" asked Helen "Who are you people?"

Jack-Jack smiled "We're your children!"

Helen's eyes went wide as she heard what he said, she looked at Dash "You look like the spitting image of my husband!" exclaimed Helen, she looked at Violet "You look like my child Violet, big eyes, pig stout nose!"

Helen couldn't believe what she was looking at.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Nice and long! Cute chapter too I think! Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	4. The Plan

A/N: OMG, guys I'm so sorry! It's been 2 months since I updated and I feel so bad, but here is the update, what happened was that I made half of the chapter, and then we had a problem with the computer and we had to reboot it and then I backed up everything, but my Incredible fics folder, so I kept on putting it off and then I went on vacation to Disney world and I just got back yesterday night, so I'm updating now! Read please!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 4: The Plan

Helen walked out the police station and over towards her daughters "Okay, I bailed you out, you just better not be villains."

"Well we wouldn't of needed you to bail us out if we were mom." Corrected Violet

Helen chuckled "I've seen some magic in my life, but, this is a miracle."

"More than you know mom." Stated Jack-Jack

"Where are the little ones?" asked Dash

"Home with granny and your father," answered Helen "I called her before I came here, that's when I found out you've been arrested."

"Did you tell her about us?" asked Violet

"No," answered Helen "I didn't know what to say, I didn't know who you were myself." She turned to face her children "Oh, you're all so beautiful, more that I ever would've imagined." She turned her attention to Jack-Jack "Jack-Jack," she then just realized something "Talk about miracles, I must've named you after my favorite actor, but if you don't like it I can always change it to Jack."

"No, no, I, I love it."

"Uh, mom, we used a time machine to come back to help you, to stop you." Stated Violet

"To stop me from what?"

"From making a pact with a villain Steve."

Helen sighed "Then you're too late."

"What?" asked Dash

"I thought I was going to see Bob, your father," answered Helen "But it turned out to be a trap, he tried to kill me. So I gave him immunity to your powers in exchange for your lives. I'd rather love you as kids with less powers, then have to mourn you as dead supers."

"But he's going to kill us anyway to get our powers." Reminded Dash

"No," corrected Helen "not until Jack-Jack's born, and all your powers are complete. I bought us some time in the hopes that granny and your father will help us." Helen smiled "Oh, they're going to be so thrilled when they see you, the incredibles." Helen walked over to them and gave them a hug.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at the house…

"Where was I born?" asked granny

"Mother!" yelled Helen

"I'm still not convinced that they're not villains."

"We have a pact to stop, we should be…"

"San Francisco, in a hotel room, Marriott." Answered Violet

"What's my husband's name?"

"Which one?" asked Violet, both Dash and Jack-Jack chuckled at this comment.

"Who's Mr. Incredible?"

Jack-Jack pointed to Bob.

"If I could be any animal what could I be?"

"A monkey." Answered Dash

"What are computers selling at in your time?"

"Mother!" yelled Helen

"What?"

"This is not the time for personal gain!"

"You're right." Agreed granny "If they can just flick their hands."

"Shh!" shushed Helen

"Okay," stopped granny, she turned to Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack "Well, look at you, the three of you! Oh Helen, I always knew that I'd deliver the incredibles!" Helen looked confused "Once removed of course! Violet, the only girl." Violet smiled "Oh, Dash the oldest looking boy." Dash waved his hand "And…"

"Jack-Jack!" interrupted Jack-Jack; he threw his hands up in the air

"Oh, another weird name, what a surprise!" said granny

Helen turned to her mom "About the pact." Helen reminded her

"Oh, we must keep the kids safe until we can reverse it; we have to bind their powers."

"Uh, bind our powers?" asked Dash

"Only the ones he wants, it's like stripping the powers from the little ones, so Steve can't get a hold of them."

"But that's exactly what you did, do, will do, arrg, you know what I mean!" said Violet

"That explains why we don't remember having those powers." Said Dash

"What do you mean," Asked granny "how old were you when you got your powers back?"

"Eighteen years ago." Answered Dash

"Wait, I unbound your powers without having broken the bond, well, why would I do that? Well, of course unless I died which would automatically…" then granny just realized something "unbind your powers." She got up and started walking away, she turned around to face them again "Guess I'm not going to make it to the first decade huh?"

"Speaking of that, mom, dad." Started Jack-Jack, but was interrupted by granny

"No, we mustn't know anymore about the future, you came here for one reason, to break a pact. You mustn't tamper with anything else it's much to risky, heaven knows what kind of damage you've already done by coming here."

"We haven't done anything, we missed our chance to stop the pact." Stated Violet

"And there's a reason for that," said granny "destiny always gets its own way, it's not as easy to change the past as you might think." She started walking towards the door "If you do it incorrectly, everything will change, the evil that you vanquished, the good that you've done, none of it may ever happen."

"Well we have to fix this, we can't just let him kill us!" said Dash

"The only way for you to vanquish him is for me to un-bless the ring and take away its immunity, it's in a drawer in his hotel room."

"Okay, well let's go back to his hotel room and steal back the ring, hopefully it'll be there." Said Jack-Jack

"No, it's to dangerous, you don't have your powers, I'll go." Said Helen

"No," interrupted Violet "if something happened to you future history could be changed forever just like granny said."

"Well, I'm glad to see you finally learned to listen to me." Said granny, Violet gave her a glare "You better hurry; in the meantime your father will fix the time machine."

"Wait? You can do that?" asked Dash

"We're supers dear, we can do anything!" said granny

"I wish that were true." Said Jack-Jack, Dash gave him a glare as Helen looked confused

All of a sudden, they felt a gust of wind go by "What was that?" asked Jack-Jack

"I think I know." answered Dash and her ran over to a certain place

Violet looked over to where a plant was in front of the door and saw a pair of pajamas sitting up right with nobody in them, Violet grinned and walked over to the clothes, as she got closer she saw the clothes back away, Violet chuckled and held out her hand and the person materialized back into little Violet. Little Violet took her older self's hand and got up.

Older Violet was the first to say something "So, you know now huh?"

"Is that why you had the stubby nose and big eyes like me?" asked little Violet

"Yes," answered Violet "We're you."

Dash and little Dash came out from the kitchen with older Dash that had little Dash from the collar of his shirt.

"Dash what are you doing?" asked both Violet's

"Nothing!" answered both Dash's

"We've got to go anyway." Said Violet, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack walked out the door.

"Be safe!" called Helen

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Why am I not surprised that you know how to do this?" Violet asked as Jack-Jack was using a lock pick to open the hotel room

"Lets just hope that Steve isn't in here." Said Jack-Jack

"The concierge said he's not and besides Dash is watching out for him outside." Stated Violet

Jack-Jack finally got the door unlocked; he opened it, turned on the light walked inside and closed and locked the door.

They both walked over to his bedroom, they opened all the drawers until Violet finally found the box it was in "Got it!"

"Good, now let's go take it back so mom can un-bless it." Said Jack-Jack

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack walked through the door "We've got the ring, here it is!" said Violet as she handed it to her mom.

"Okay, now what?" asked Dash

"Go back to where you belong, your father's done with the time machine." Said granny

"Then I will un-bless the ring and get it back to the hotel room before Steve finds it missing."

Over on the other side, Jack-Jack was writing a note that said:

_Mom, Dad,_

_Don't take the night shift on May 26, 2008, a villain will stab you to death!_

"Now when you get back to your time, it will be at the exact time that you came here." Stated granny

"Hopefully without immunity to our powers." Said Dash

"We'll be ready." Said Violet, she turned to Jack-Jack "Jack."

Jack-Jack folded the note he wrote and put it in the book of tips "Okay I'm coming."

Violet turned to her mom and dad "I love you mom, dad." She went over to them and gave them a hug.

Dash went over to granny and gave her a hug "I'm never going to learn to like string beans, but thanks, for everything else."

They all took turns hugging their parents and grandmother, Jack-Jack went over to his parents "I'm going to miss you guys." Helen and Bob looked at each other, very confused.

Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack went inside the time machine and typed in the date to the day that they were in and disappeared.

"I hope they're safe." Said Helen

All of a sudden there was a big rattling noise and a big puff of smoke filled the entire room, when the smoke disappeared, there was the time machine with Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack in it!

"Oops." Said Violet

"What happened?" asked granny

"Where did you go?" asked Helen

"We didn't go anywhere, we were just standing here and the next thing we knew…" said Dash

"…we were just standing here." Finished Jack-Jack

"I told you to put that extra wire in!" yelled Helen to Bob

"It's a perfectly good time machine!" Bob yelled back "It sent them through time!"

"Yeah ten seconds!" Helen yelled "I'm telling you there must be something wrong!"

"The problem is, what is it?" asked Violet, they all stood there having no idea what the problem was.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: There you go, the update you've all been waiting for! I hope you liked it! BTW, I'm not going to update next week, because I'm going to camp! But I promise I will update right after I get back! Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	5. Issues figured out

A/N: Thankies for the reviews! This is the last chapter! I hope you like it! I'm continuing the series after this, but it's a surprise on what it is so I can't tell you! Read please!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 5: Issues figured out

Bob was looking through the time machine "Nothing!"

"Maybe this is out destiny." Said Jack-Jack

"Not for the incredibles it isn't." said granny

"But there's nothing wrong with the time machine." Said Bob

"Maybe, there's something in there that isn't supposed to be in there that you didn't catch." Suggested Helen

"Maybe." Said Bob

All of a sudden they heard the front door slam shut "Where are you supers? Where's my ring?" it was Steve

"Steve." Stated Helen

"You and Bob figure out what the problem is, we'll fend him off." Ordered granny

Jack-Jack went over to the book of tips and opened it to the page that he put the warning note in, he took it out and ran to catch up with the others.

They all went to what they were told to do and Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack and granny went downstairs to fend off Steve.

Granny flung her arm at Steve and knocked him down, but Violet was worried "Oh, granny, don't get to close, we don't want to change history or for you to get hurt."

Granny listened and walked back upstairs while Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack walked over to Steve who was just getting up from being knocked down. Jack-Jack walked over and kicked him in the face.

Meanwhile, the little ones heard this and walked down to the edge of the stairs and watched while they wondered if they should help them or not "Do you think we should help them?" asked Violet

"I would help myself and that other man but not your other self. You're annoying!" Said Dash, little Violet smacked him across the head

"You're too, but I'm willing to save your other self, come on!" barked little Violet

The little ones headed downstairs while their older selves were trying to fight Steve. Older Violet slammed the chair against Steve's head, which made him fall to the floor.

Little Violet ran over, turned invisible and knocked him on the head when he started to wake up again, she turned back to again "Am I good or what?"

"You take after me." Answered Violet, she looked at Steve "Could you put a force field around him just incase the ring is unblessed."

Little Violet nodded her head and put a force field around him. They walked up back to the attic.

On their way there, they saw their father and mother bursting through the door of one of the little ones room, Bob looked excited and worried at the same time and Helen looked just plain worried and scared.

Helen ran up to the kids "Are you okay?" she asked

"Yes, the little ones here helped with Steve." Said Violet

"Really?" asked Helen

"Yes." answered Dash

"That's my kids!" exclaimed Bob "Oh, by the way, I found the toothpick in the time machine at a sensitive place."

They all stared up at him and laughed, they walked up to the attic to prepare to go.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Helen looked at her children from the future, they were so big! Dash was taller than Violet, looked like a couple of inches taller, but yet he looked so small with her children from this time. Over in the corner, helping Bob with the time machine, sat her son that she never even thought of yet, he looked so much younger than Violet and Dash, how old was he? What year was he born?

Violet, her little girl, looked so different than what she looked like, she had shoulder length straight black hair with a half of a bang on the left side of her hair, why was there only half of a bang? She looked about almost six feet, skinny, in shape, but there was something that wasn't skinny, it was around the bottom of her abdomen, it was big compared to the rest of her, but it wasn't fat that was jelly like, no, it was hard, something that she recognized in a past experiences _'Oh my god! Is she, could it be, is she… pregnant?' _ She wondered. She decided to forget about it.

Then there was Dash, the little troublemaker, never behaved, always got in trouble, he looked just like his father, had blonde hair but was skinnier than Bob, he was about six feet, buff, what surprised Helen the most, was that he was getting along with Violet, she looked over at her children from this time, Dash was poking her and kept on saying "Tony and Violet sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes the thing that brings girls and boys together then comes the baby in the baby… the baby thing!" (A/N: Dash is four, so I didn't think he knew all those big words.)

Helen looked over at older Violet who was looking at the younger ones with a look of sadness on her face, why did she look so sad after younger Dash said that rhyme? Was it about Tony, what happened? She decided not to worry about it so she ignored it and turned around to see her other child Jack-Jack

Jack-Jack, her child that wasn't born yet looked like he had a tan, he had a goatee growing there, he had big eyes like Violet, he looked like he knew what he was doing over by the time machine, and he came over to Violet and Dash and started whispering something to them.

"Mom is staring at us." Said Jack-Jack, they turned around to see that she was staring at them.

Before they had a chance to talk to her they heard grunting noses downstairs and the sound of somebody trying to get out of the force field.

"We've got to get going!" exclaimed Violet

They all hugged and they got into the time machine and were on their way off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They landed back in their attic "Good, we're back!" said Violet

They heard running up the stairs "I have a plan!" said Violet

The knocked through everything that was blocking the door and walked through "Your time is up!" said Steve, he used his ring but nothing happened, Violet used her powers and knocked him through a cabinet!

"The ring's unblessed!" exclaimed Violet

He started to get up; Violet whispered to him "Freeze him!" Dash froze him

Violet moved him over into the time machine and shut the door, she typed in something and the time machine disappeared!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jack-Jack was looking through photos "I can't believe I got to meet mom, dad, and granny!"

"Well, I'm now glad that you finally have memories of them now!" said Violet

"I just wished I would've kept the note in the book." Said Jack-Jack

"What note?" asked Dash

"I wrote a note to mom and dad saying to not the take the night shift on the day that they died. I put it in the book but then I took it out."

"Maturity sucks doesn't it?" asked Dash

Jack-Jack smiled "Hey, anybody want pizza? My treat!"

"Oh I do!" yelled Violet "I want extra cheese with sausage and pepperoni and mushrooms and anchovies and peanut butter and chocolate!"

Jack-Jack and Dash stared at her with disgust and confusion "What did you just say?" asked Dash

"Who cares, I'm willing to try it with her!" said Jack-Jack

"By the way Violet, where did you send Steve?" asked Dash

Violet smiled

Cretaceous period- 65 million years ago

Steve was running, running real fast from something that was chasing him, the T-Rex. He stopped and turned around as it came closer and closer Stay back! Stay back I say!"

He threw a stick at it and the T-Rex came toward Steve, well, you get the picture.

THE END!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Was that a good ending or bad? So now we got a clue to what's going to happen in the near future, is Violet pregnant or is Helen seeing things? Who's the father? All of the questions will be answered in a few more fics. Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


End file.
